Not An Average Day
by Ms.Huxley
Summary: They met online and are finally able to meet.
1. Chapter 1

A loud thud echoes throughout the giant, luxurious home. It's filled with basic furnishings, the owner of the home not interested in things such as appearances. All he needs is for the home to be livable, nothing more. He currently resides in his office, which has a mahogany desk, a cushioned chair with is surprising rigid. The two bookshelves match the desk, and a lounging couch that doesn't match the rest of the furniture, but it's the most comfortable thing in the room. During an average day, he spends his time behind the desk, attempting to write. When he goes through dry spells, moments where nothing crosses his mind, words cannot be put onto paper, and he usually ends up crunching numbers or searching online for new forms of inspiration. But today isn't an average day. At the moment, he's pacing, the benefits of not having much in a room, is that you have more area to cover, which is helpful for his long strides.

"God damn it," he growls, raking a hand through his hair. This kind of reaction from him is rare. He's flustered, unsure of not only his actions but his feelings as well. It's been a long time since he felt this butterfly feeling in the bottom of his abdomen, the flutter that sends both excitement and anxiety through him. It takes everything in him not to check his phone every thirty seconds, seeing if the little light is flashing blue, telling him that he has a text from his messaging app. "This is so fucking stupid, why would I let myself do this?" He asks himself, shoving his hands in his pockets.

And then it happens, the little ding that sounds throughout the room, the only other sounds being from his hard booted steps. His heart skips a beat, a cold feeling running through his body, nearly sending him into a state of shock. But, the thing is, it's not from the feeling of being anxious or nervous, it's all excitement this time around. His face flushes as he picks up the phone, running his thumb over the lock sequence before reading the text he's received. At the top of the screen is the name 'silverrose', below are messages that he and the woman behind the screen have sent throughout the day, the day that he feels has gone on far too long.

 **I'm outside** , it reads. Taking a deep breath, he responds.

 **I'll be right down. Are you anxious?** He shuts the screen off, and after straightening out his jacket and shoulder length brown hair, he makes his way down the grand staircase. Another ding sounds through the air and he turns on the screen for one more moment, reading: **Are you?**

He smiles, knowing the answer behind the text. She's anxious. He can't blame her, he knows that she would rather have met in public, but that opportunity hasn't arisen, and they were ready to meet. Looking through the frosted glass, he can make out the form of her figure, and he's sure she can see his. Taking a deep breath, he opens up the door and the deep breath rushes out of his lungs. She's even more beautiful in person. She was beautiful in the photos she sent him throughout the last few weeks, but… Nothing can compare to her actual beauty. Her long dark hair falls down to her waist, framing her soft yet striking features. Her body is full, curved in the perfect places, her waist shown off by a dark red belt, and the black dress falls to just above her knees. Her almond shaped eyes stare up at him, and her cheeks are red even though she's attempting to come off cool and level headed. For a long moment they watch one another, her taking him in just like he is her.

"Roza," he starts, taking a small step out of the house.

"Comrade," she responds with a smirk. He smiles at the sound of her voice, it sending a wave of heat through him. And then he can't wait anymore, he can't wait to feel those gloss covered lips against his. Without hesitation, he places his hands against her soft cheeks, and bends down to press his lips against hers. She takes a quick breath before he kisses her, and then she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, holding her tight. It's in that moment he decides that this is it, he's finally with the woman he loves, and he doesn't plan on letting her go.


	2. Chapter 2

They continued to kiss until the rain started pouring. With a giggle from them both, they made their way inside of the home, Dimitri picking up the two bags that Rose brought along with her. He raises his eyebrows at the weight, wondering how much this one woman needs for one weekend. And then his mood falters, realizing that she's only able to stay for this weekend. And then she smiled at him, her eyes shining, her face filled with joy.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," she comments. He drops the bags by the bottom of the staircase, and steps close to her, wrapping his fingers around her hip.

"I was scared it wasn't going to happen to be honest," he says, looking down at her. "But I'm so glad that it did, Roza." She smiles, cheeks flushing at the little name he's given her, his thumb runs over the soft skin as he cups her face.

"I am too, Dimitri, fuck I'm happy to see you." He smiles, wondering when she would first let a curse word slip. She let them fly freely during their conversations together online, and while it surprised him at first, he's come to love that foul mouth of hers.

"So this entire house is yours?" She asks, looking around at the high rise ceiling. "Are you the only one who lives here?"

"I am," he answers.

"Big house for one person, isn't it?"

"I'd agree with that, but I don't really plan on going anywhere else," he responds. "My father lived here, left it to me when he passed." Rose doesn't speak right away, continuing to look around the home. She's been informed about the rocky relationship between Dimitri and his mainly absentee father. They rarely saw each other, him constantly overseas, and with another family he came to learn later on in life. This house was empty when Dimitri first moved into it, and he hired someone to bring in the necessities and nothing else. He didn't plan on staying here long, he planned on selling it off, but it didn't happen, he stayed, though he's not fully sure as to why.

"So, any other rooms you'd like to show me?" She asks with a smirk. He smiles, nodding.

"I do. We have the living room, my office, bathrooms, the master bedroom…" He trails off, waiting for her choice of room, though he already knows the answer.

"I'm thinking the bathroom," she says, surprising Dimitri. She laughs at the slight raise of his eyebrows. "I think I should drop off all my bathroom products before they explode in my bag."

"And which bag would that be?" He asks, walking back over to the two he brought over.

"The black one," she answers, watching Dimitri's tall, full frame as he bends down to pick up the heavy bag.

"How many products have you brought along with you? It's as if you'll be staying for longer than we've scheduled," he comments, motioning for her to make her way up the stairs with him.

"I didn't know what I would need, what we'd be doing. I even brought a swimsuit just in case." He smiles up at her but doesn't comment in response as they walk up the stairs and make a right turn towards the main bathroom. "Jesus," she whispers, looking at the large jacuzzi tub, the blue painted walls, and matching shower curtain. The sink is marbled and everything else is stainless steel. She continues to take in little things as he sets down the bag. "Looks like bringing the suit was a good idea."

"Oh please," he laughs. "As if we'll be wearing anything in that tub."

She laughs in response, crouching down to begin removing her things. He watches her in silence as she takes out shampoo and conditioner, coconut and lavender body wash, multiple face washes and moisturizers. He leans back against the wall, leaning his head back as he watches, thinking that he's the luckiest man in the world. They've only been together in person for less than half an hour, but he's so in love, he fell in love with her before he even knew what she looked like. That sharp wit and sarcastic humor was what drew him in, and it was the compassionate side of her, the parts of her that she slowly came to expose that caused him to feel love. He's thankful to now that so far she's everything that he thought she would be. When she rises from her crouched position, she looks up at him.

"I promise that's it," she jokes, holding two bottles of lotion in her hands.

"Don't worry, I won't kick you out because you enjoy taking care of your body." He steps up towards her, brushing his hand against her soft shoulder. "And I must say, it's been doing wonders for your sweet skin."

"Well, maybe we should head over to that bedroom then..."

"Oh?" He pulls her close, pressing her body against his before lifting her up into his arms. She laughs, wrapping her own arms around his neck as he carries her out of the bathroom and into the room that he's wanted to take her into for a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose is surprised by the lack of furniture in the bedroom, by the bland shades. "You don't like color."

"I enjoy color; I just don't care about it being in my home." Dimitri answers. "But let's not worry about that right now."

"Well that's just boring," Rose comments, looking about the room, taking in the beige walls, the brown four poster bed with plain colored sheets, and the single white dressed. "Good thing I'm around."

He laughs, pulling her down onto the bed with him, planting a deep kiss on her lips. She giggles, beginning to push back the jacket he wears. He pops off the buttons on her dress, dragging it down her torso, past her hips. Not once did they send a naked photo, not wanting to risk the possible implications. This is the first time they get to see each other full exposed. Rose smirks as she sees Dimitri's chiseled body, the god-like features making her mouth water. And he takes in every bit of her curvy body, smiling as he sees the stretch marks that cover her torso and somewhat cover the tops of her breasts. He runs his fingers over the marks and she shivers. "I hate them," she whispers.

"No, they're beautiful, it's your story etched into your skin." He responds, before rolling them so that her back is pressed against the mattress. Her breathing picks up its pace, and she spreads her legs so that Dimitri can easily rest between them. He lightly nips at her neck as her leg wraps around him, pulling his body closer. "God damn it, I want you Roza," he growls. His words send heat through her, tightening her abdomen as his hard member presses between her thighs.

"I want you, Dimitri. I've wanted you for a month," she breathes out as he begins to suck on her collarbone, causing blood to rise to the skin. Her hand runs through his hair, pulling him closer, embracing the love mark he's leaving behind.

Almost half an hour passes before he slips down her panties, slowly dragging them down her shapely legs. Her eyes close as he kisses his way back up, dragging his tongue against her hot sex before continuing the path back up to her mouth. "Are you ready?" Dimitri asks her, placing his hand against her hip, lightly grinding against her.

"Oh fuck yes," she hisses between her teeth, ready for him to finally take her. He chuckles, biting her lip before spreading her legs open and taking what he's craved for so long.


End file.
